


Today 4 You

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wes plays Angel from RENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today 4 You

**Author's Note:**

> fyeahthreesix asked: In response to your want of wevid prompts. Based off of Telly's part in RENT; Wes in Angel-esque drag giving David a lap dance while singing 2day 4 U

When Wes and David got together last fall, everyone agreed it had been about time. Everyone knew they were the perfect couple; they were opposites that complemented each other perfectly. Now while David was known as the carefree and energetic one, Wes was described…a little differently. Strict? Yes. Organized? Yes. Punctual? Yes. Spontaneous? Outgoing? Crazy? No, no, and hell no. So when David's 18th birthday came up, no one expected Wes, least of all David, to show up dressed in a red and white dress drumming on his door with a pair a drum sticks one very early morning.

David rubbed his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, seeming to assess the situation. "Umm, hey Wes. What are you doing here at," he turned so he could look at his clock, "6 o'clock in the morning! Geez man, I love you but I got a calculus test today for crying out loud!"

Wes just smirked as the sound of percussion instruments began blasting on the hall speakers.

_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me_ _  
_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me_ _

"Wes, what are you whoa—" David was pushed back onto his desk chair as Wes began dancing and twirling around his room.

_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A_   
_When a lady in a limousine drove my way_   
_She said, "Darling be a dear, haven't slept in a year_   
_I need your help to make my neighbour's yappy dog disappear"_

Wes pushed the chair back against David's desk with shaking hips and pouting lips as he ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend's body.

_"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up_  
 _I believe if you play non-stop that pup_  
 _Will breathe its very last high-strung breath_  
 _I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"_  

_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me_ _  
_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me_  _ 

Wes snuggled up to David and straddled him on the chair and began thrusting and grinding against him. David, who was now wide awake and speechless, stared at him.

_We agreed on a fee a thousand dollar guarantee_   
_Tax-free and a bonus if I trim her tree_   
_Now who could foretell that it would go so well_   
_But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell_

_Today 4 u, tomorrow for me_  
 _Today 4 u, tomorrow for me_  

Wes now jumped on David's bed and began drumming everywhere from the walls to the desk lamps. He then leapt from the bed onto David's desk and began drumming along the window sill. When he finished there he turned his attention back to groping his boyfriend.

_Back on the street where I met my sweet_   
_Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete_   
_The nurse took him home for some Mercurochrome_   
_Then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet_

_Sing it!_

_Today 4 u tomorrow for me_   
_Today 4 u tomorrow for me, I said_

_Today 4 u tomorrow for me_   
_Today 4 u tomorrow for me!_

While David was still trying to pick his jaw back off the ground, Wes elegantly bowed and twirled out of the room with a wink and a blown kiss. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

When the door clicked shut, David blinked. "Holy hot damn…" David was sure he wouldn't be able to focus on his calculus test today…


End file.
